harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Little Hangleton
|rola = Wioska zamieszkiwana przez czarodziejów oraz mugoli }} Little Hangleton — wioska, w której mieszkali rodzice Voldemorta oraz ród Gaunta wywodzący się od Kadmusa Peverella. Większość ziem należało do Riddle'ów. W tej miejscowości młody Tom Marvolo Riddle zabił swojego ojca i jego rodziców w 1943 roku. Wioska znajdowała się dwieście mil od Privet Drive i sześć mil od Great Hangleton. W starym dworze Riddle'ów, Voldemort przygotowywał wraz z Peterem Pettigrew plan swojego powrotu. Z pomocą Nagini zabił podsłuchującego go mugola, Franka Bryce'a. Na pobliskim cmentarzu, z pomocą Glizdogona, odrodził się, zyskując nowe ciało oraz stoczył pojedynek z Harrym Potterem. mały|lewo|Dom Gauntów W tym miejscu zginął także Cedrik Diggory. W tej wiosce znajdowała się też mugolska knajpa Gospoda Pod Wisielcem, gdzie mugole często plotkowali. W 1943 roku uważali, że powinno się aresztować Franka Bryce'a, ponieważ wierzyli, że to on odpowiada za zamordowanie Riddle'ów. Blisko Little Hangleton znajdowało się miasteczko Great Hangleton, gdzie znajdował się komisariat policji, na którym przesłuchiwano ogrodnika mugolskich krewnych Toma Riddle'a, w sprawie ich zabójstwa. W serii Latem 1925 roku Bob Ogden, szef Brygady Uderzeniowej przybył do Little Hangleton, żeby wezwać Morfina Gaunta na przesłuchanie w sprawie ataku na mugola Toma Riddle'a. Marvolo Gaunt stanął po stronie syna. Razem próbowali pozbyć się urzędnika. Ogden po tym jak senior rodu zaatakował swoją córkę, ratował się ucieczką i wezwał posiłki z Ministerstwa Magii. Marvolo i Morfin zostali aresztowani i osądzeni przed Wizengamotem. W trakcie wizyty Ogdena obok domu Gauntów przejeżdżał Tom Riddle Senior wraz ze swoją ukochaną Cecylią, która głośno skomentowała, że budynek jest okropny. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach, w wiosce wybuchł skandal, gdy syn Riddle'ów uciekł z córką włóczęgi. Tom wrócił do Little Hangleton, ale już bez żony, po tym jak ta przestała mu podawać Eliksir Miłosny. Ponoć sam mówił, że Meropa go "odurzyła" lub "uwiodła" Marvolo Gaunt wrócił do domu po odbyciu wyroku 6 miesięcy w Azkabanie, spodziewając się zastać w nim córkę, czekającą z gorącą wieczerzą, jednak jej już nie było. Został tylko liścik wyjaśniający dlaczego uciekła. Mężczyzna zmarł, nie doczekawszy powrotu syna. Wstrząs spowodowany ucieczką Meropy plus podupadłe zdrowie w czasie pobytu w więzieniu, mogło być przyczyną śmierci mężczyzny, który nie doczekał powrotu syna. Według Albusa Dumbledore'a możliwe było, że Marvolo nigdy nie nauczył się sam sobie gotować posiłków. Morfin wrócił do rodzinnego domu i od tej pory mieszkał w nim samotnie. Zaczął też nosić pierścień ojca. W 1943 odwiedził go 16-letni Tom Marvolo Riddle, którego początkowo wziął za jego ojca mugola. Opowiedział mu historię Toma i Meropy, po czym młodzieniec oszołomił go, zabrał mu różdżkę i pierścień, który uczynił horkruksem, zabijając swojego ojca. Po morderstwie wrócił do domu Gauntów i wszczepił wujowi fałszywe wspomnienia, że to on zabił Toma Seniora i jego rodziców. Morfin został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie, gdzie zmarł. Dom Gauntów stał się kryjówką dla Pierścienia Peverella. Po latach ten horkruks został odnaleziony, zabrany i potem zniszczony przed Dumbledore'a. Mugole przeprowadzili własne śledztwo w sprawie zabójstwa Riddle'ów, w którym głównym podejrzanym był Frank Bryce, stary ogrodnik w posiadłości ojca i dziadków Voldemorta. Policja aresztowała go za to, jednak była zmuszona go wypuścić, bo na ciele ofiar nie znaleziono żadnych obrażeń. Mieszkańcy jednak i tak uważali Franka za winnego, m.in. człowiek o imieniu Dot. Mężczyzna nadal zamieszkiwał w małym domku przy posesji Riddle'ów i opiekował się dawnym domem bogaczy, który często zmieniał właścicieli, aż w końcu stał pusty i popadł w ruinę. W sierpniu 1994 Frank zobaczył migające światło na piętrze domu. Od razu pomyślał, że to nieznośni chłopcy, którzy robili mu na złość, włamali się i coś podpalili. Poszedł to sprawdzić i podsłuchał rozmowę Voldemorta z Glizdogonem i Nagini. Wąż zauważył go i powiadomił o tym swojego pana, który zabił starego mugola morderczym zaklęciem, przedtem ukazując mu swoje prymitywne ciało. W trakcie trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Harry Potter i Cedrik Diggory zostali przeniesieni na Cmentarz w Little Hangleton po dotknięciu pucharu, który Barty Crouch Jr zmienił w świstoklik. Puchon został zabity przez Glizdogona na polecenie Voldemorta, ponieważ był niepotrzebny. Gryfona przywiązał do nagrobka Toma Riddle'a Seniora i rozpoczął rytuał odrodzenia Czarnego Pana. Użył do tego kości jego ojca, swojej dłoni i krwi Harry'ego. Poprzez to ostatnie mógł go dotknąć, ale też sprawił, że nie mógł go zabić w Zakazanym Lesie w 1998, ponieważ teraz i w jego żyłach płynęła krew matki Pottera, przez co ich obu chroniła jej miłość. W efekcie tego czarnoksiężnik zniszczył jedynie horkruksa w Harrym. Chłopak na cmentarzu stoczył pojedynek z odrodzonym czarnoksiężnikiem, w takcie którego doszło do Priori Incantantem, w wyniku którego ukazały się kolejno widma ofiar Voldemorta: Cedrika, Franka Bryce'a, Berty Jorkins, Lily Potter i Jamesa Pottera. Zatrzymali oni Czarnego Pana, podczas gdy Harry wziął świstoklik i uciekł do Hogwartu, zabierając ze sobą ciało Diggory'ego. W 1996 Albus Dumbledore odnalazł horkruksa Voldemorta - Pierścień Kadmusa Peverella, w opuszczonym domu Gauntów, który później zniszczył Mieczem Gryffindora. Miejsca w Little Hangleton Cmentarz mały|prawo|cmentarz w Little Hangleton Mieścił się w dolinie wioski. Widać było z niego wzgórze, na którym stał dom Riddle'ów. Cmentarz był otoczony murem i znajdował się na nim mały kościół. Pochowani tu byli tu m.in. Thomas i Mary Riddle oraz ich syn Tom, którego kości posłużyły Voldemortowi do odrodzenia się. Miejsce to po raz pierwszy i jedyny zostało przedstawione w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia w rozdziałach Trzecie zadanie, Ciało, krew i kość, Śmierciożercy i Priori incantatem. Po powrocie Czarnego Pana na jego wezwanie zjawili się śmierciożercy, wśród których byli Lucjusz Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Avery, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr i Nott Sr. W tym miejscu wystąpił jedyny w serii przypadek Priori Incantatem, który podczas pojedynku Harry'ego i Voldemorta, połączył ich różdżki posiadające takie same rdzenie - pióra feniksa, które uronił Fawkes Dom Riddle'ów mały|lewo|Dom Riddle'ówmały|prawo|Domek Franka Bryce'a Mieścił się on na wzgórzu z widokiem na wioskę. W czasach swojej świetności był to piękny i zadbany dom, jednak po morderstwie jego mieszkańców - Thomasa i Mary Riddle'ów oraz ich syna Toma, wraz z upływem czasu popadł w kompletna ruinę. Co prawda po ich śmierci dom miał kolejnych właścicieli, ale żaden nie wytrzymywał tam długo, prawdopodobnie ze względu na ponurą historię. Ostatni właściciel nie mieszkał w nim ani nie wynajmował go, tylko trzymał ze względu na podatki. Tylko ogrodnik, Frank Bryce, wytrzymywał w tym miejscu, który w ładną pogodę wyrywał chwasty. Jego głównym zajęciem było jednak przeganianie chuliganów, którzy wybijali w tym domu szyby i niszczyli jego pracę, ponieważ tak jak ich ojcowie i dziadkowie wierzyli, że jest winny morderstwa Riddle'ów, którego dokonano w salonie ich dworu. W tym samym pomieszczeniu rezydował Voldemort przed odzyskaniem ciała. Na terenie posiadłości znajdował się zrujnowany jednopiętrowy domek, który zamieszkiwał Bryce. Znajdowały się w niej sypialnia i kuchnia. W górnej części dachu był komin. Dom Gauntów mały|lewo|Drzwi domu Gauntów Siedziba rodziny Gauntów. Był to bardzo ubogi dom, ponieważ przodkowie Marvolo Gaunta przez swoją rozrzutność i brak rozsądku stracili majątek. Drzewa uniemożliwiały dostęp światła do domu. Można było mieć wątpliwości, czy dom był zamieszkany, ponieważ ściany były porośnięte mchem, a z dachu wypadło tyle dachówek, że w niektórych miejscach widać było krokwie. Wokół rosły pokrzywy, sięgające maleńkich, brudnych okien. Do drzwi frontowych był przybity wąż. W środku były trzy pokoiki. W głównym pomieszczeniu służącym za kuchnię i salon było dwoje drzwi. Obok tego domu często przejeżdżał Tom Riddle Senior. Było tak także w dniu wizyty Boba Ogdena. Towarzyszyła mu Cecylia, która nazwała dom okropną ruderą i zapytała młodzieńca czy jego ojciec nie może go usunąć. Jego ostatnim mieszkańcem był Morfin Gaunt. Po jego osadzeniu w Azkabanie za morderstwo Riddle'ów, w które wrobił go Voldemort, dom stał opuszczony i służył za kryjówkę horkruksa, którym był Pierścień Kadmusa Peverella, niegdyś należący do Morfina, a wcześniej do jego ojca, Marvola. Było to też pierwsze miejsce, w którym znajdował się Medalion Slytherina - nosiła go Meropa, matka Voldemorta. Gospoda Pod Wisielcem Mugolski pub znajdujący się w wiosce. Ludzie przychodzili tam plotkować. Było tak także w nocy po zagadkowym morderstwie Riddle'ów. Do gospody przybyła ich kucharka i doniosła o aresztowaniu Franka Bryce'a przez policję. Utarg pubu był wtedy wyjątkowo wysoki, a zgromadzeni po kolei stawiali drinki kobiecie, aby powiedziała więcej szczegółów. Nieznany z imienia i nazwiska właściciel gospody powiedział, że zapewne wojna pomieszała Frankowi zmysły. Wśród obecnych był także Dot, który uparcie twierdził, że nieważne co mówi policja - on i tak wie, że to Bryce zamordował Riddle'ów. Zabici w tym miejscu * Tom Riddle Senior * Thomas Riddle * Mary Riddle * Cedrik Diggory * Frank Bryce Występowanie mały|Dom Riddle'ów * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter for Kinect Kategoria:Miasta i wsie Kategoria:Anglia en:Little Hangleton es:Pequeño Hangleton fi:Pikkuhirttivaara fr:Little Hangleton it:Little Hangleton ru:Литтл-Хэнглтон